Hook'ers' : A pirates tale
by banana21yeh
Summary: When Hooks one true love is murdered by a monstrous man, Hooks life is changed forever. Filled with hate and vengeance Hooks one and only purpose in life is to exact revenge. But things start to change when he sets sail for a small town void of magic. Based on the popular TV show, this is Hooks story. Some bad language and lots of lemons (graphic sex scenes). #hookers
1. Prologue

**Hook'ers'**

Tales of a pirate.

Written by Anastacia M

* * *

(Authors note. Though some features are based off of the show itself this is an entirely new adapted story I have created. Be warned that the romance scenes will be graphic, and some of the language is adult. Also I suffer badly with dyslexia so please excuse any bad grammar, spelling errors etc I whole heatedly apologize x. This is told from Hooks POV souly. I will update as regularly as I can. Enjoy :))

* * *

Prologue.

I felt myself die a thousand deaths that day. As Milah's heart was crushed to mere ashes I watched the life drain from her eyes. Her eyes once shone like the Ocean, strong, hearty, and full of endless possibilities and secrets. Now they just looked dried up like the everlasting desert. And now she had left me with nothing but her body, devoid of anything. Her soul, her heart, her _life_, gone.

"You should have stayed away _pirate_!" Rumple spat. "This is YOUR fault!" I could feel his venomous words wrapping round my neck like poisonous dreamshade vines, tightening harder and harder till there was no breath left for me to breathe. It wasn't until my arms dropped Milah's limp, lifeless body to the ground that I realised Rumple had me by the throat with his dark powers.

"Kill me" I barely whispered, my throat scorched and blocked and barely allowing me to speak. Rumples expression tightened even more as he angrily battled with whether or not to grant my request and reunite me with my one and only love. But quickly his expression softened into a smug grin, and the grip around my throat came loose. I fell to my knees, my hands reaching for my neck as though to wipe away any of the remaining non-existent vines.

"No. Im going to let you _suffer_ by letting you live. Killing you wont bring me the revenge I so desperately seek. Killing you would be an act of mercy, and I show you _no_ mercy!" He snarled. "Now give me the bean" He ordered. The one piece of leverage I had left. The very thing that had gotten Milah killed in the first place. We had planned to use it to rescue her son Baelfire from the captivity the dark one kept him in, and take him with us to another realm far away. One without magic. But the plan hadn't gone the way we had hoped. How could it when Rumple, the dark one, was his father and Milah's first husband. Rumple, who once was a shrivelling coward and now the most powerful, treacherous creature in all the lands. We had barely bargained a years worth of supplies for this one bean before Rumple found us and took Milah's heart, killing her with vengeance. Magical beans were a rare commodity. So rare they could portal you from realm to realm, to whichever far off land you so desired. It turned out that Smee, the man we bargained with for the bean, had stolen the bean from Rumple. Not only that but Baelfire no longer lived in this realm. He had escaped many months ago, and Rumple had planned to use the magic bean to retrieve him. Nothing ever stopped the dark one from getting what he wanted, especially a pirate that not only took his wife, but mocked him many years ago for being a coward, before he gained his dark powers.

"_This _is for taking _my_ wife those years ago" He hissed pointing to Milah's corpse. "And _this_..." He grabbed hold of my arm forcefully and yanked me towards him. And before I had chance to draw my blade with the other hand he came down on my wrist, severing my left hand from my arm. "this is for the bean you stole from me!" He spat waving my severed hand in front of my face as he laughed in the high pitched, child like manor he always did when he knew he'd won. I couldn't feel anything but the searing pain oozing from my severed arm, as blood squirted down all over my ships floorboards. It took me a moment to realise what had just happened, and a sound I had never heard come from me before wailed out. Rumple's laugh grew louder and more sinister the more I cried out. The cries only lasted mere seconds before they were replaced with something else filling up my veins like quickly spread poison. _Hate_. My teeth grinding together as my gaze looked up upon the man who had taken two very valuable things of mine today. One being my hand, the other being the woman I loved. And I knew that somehow, someday I would get my revenge on this _repulsive_ monster for his actions today. I'd give my life just to watch him pay the price he so very much deserved. _This_ wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Captain, what are your orders?" Black Murphy, one of my many crew men, asked. He had a distinctly galling southern English accent that grated through me. Particularly on a day like today. My gut let out a huge ripple of a belch as I swiped the empty bottle of rum from atop my belly in my good hand and proceeded to try and sit. My head spun, and the light from top deck beaming down through the door cubby blinded me.

"How _dare_ you wake me" I slurred, the smell of yesterdays rum hitting my airwaves as I breathed it in.

"Sorry Captain, the men were getting a bit restless. And Smee was worried you'd swipe at him again with your hook, so I took the risk" He said.

"Was he now" I said highly amused. "Well tell him and the others thats what you get for waking your captain from dreams of naked women prancing around. And I was _just_ getting to the good part!" I grinned at the memory of such a dream. Naked women and rum were my two most favourite things in this world. Black Murphy chuckled in response to my crassness, but quickly stopped when he sighted my serious expression. I was all for a good laugh and a joke but not today, and not when I'd been rudely awakened.

"So what is it you want Murphy? And you best make it good or else my _hook_ wont be just swiping at you, it will swiping _inside_ you!" I raised a brow at that, realising that could be interpreted more than one way. _Oh the cleverness of me_, I thought. Murphy however didn't see the funny side, as he swallowed hard and steadied his shaken balance.

"Erm...your orders Captain? What are your orders?" He asked again. I stood up and made my way to the top deck where all of my crew were stood waiting for me. Murphy cowered behind me and hastily joined the rest of the crew.

"Mullins!" I called out to another of my crew men.

"Yes Captain?" He answered.

"Have we reached our destination?"

"Yes Captain. Were about 5 miles away from the docking bay"

"Then lets head for land and dock this fine ship shall we?"

"Aye!" The crew sang in unison.

"Turk, Smee, I want a word with you both" I ordered, gesturing to the rest of the crew to get back to their stations. Turk and Smee immediately made their way to my side as I gripped hold of the helm.

"Captain" Turk and Smee greeted. I lowered my voice and looked at them seriously.

"Listen...when we dock I want you both to organise the display for midnight in memorial to..." I trailed off. Turk and Smee both nodded. They knew who I was talking about without me even needing to speak her name. I cleared my throat and righted myself.

"Find and talk to a man named Mr French. He deals with the best firework displays, and I hear he shares a common enemy with us, so I'm sure he will be all too happy to give us a good deal. Make sure its the best damned display gold can buy are we clear?"

"Yes Captain" They both said in unison. Smee removed his signature red beanie hat and bowed his head. I appreciated that. _She_ would appreciate that. I nodded back.

"Dismissed" I said, turning my attention to the plank where one year ago today we threw Milah's wrapped up corpse to the high sea's. Suddenly I felt the pain of that day rising up within my veins and I knew that meant I needed more rum. More rum to block out these feelings I _hated _feeling. I wasn't the emotional type.

"Excellent work lads!" I yelled out to the crew as we safely docked my ship, the Jolly Roger. "Now unless you have further orders from myself, you have the day free to dally in whatever dalliances you please. But know this. If _any_ of you are late to the Bay inn tonight I will have you skinned alive, do I make myself clear?" I warned, and I wasn't joking.

"Aye, aye" The all said in unison.

"Good. Now be gone with you lads, for I've got myself a wench to find!" Again, I wasn't joking.

She was rather pretty, with her small perky breasts that fitted fully in my mouth, and her long auburn curls. Her face was cutesy and she had a sweet and innocent look to her. Though judging by the way I had just devoured her in every unholy position possible, she was not so sweet and innocent any more. I lent back against the head board of the bed, and half heartedly pulled my leather pants back up. It was too much effort to do up the zip and buttons so instead I pulled out my trusty flask, newly filled with fresh rum and took a large gulp of it. I paid no attention as the girl hurriedly tried to make herself more presentable again. Her flustered hands running themselves through her messy curls, trying to straighten them once more. Then once satisfied she moved on to pulling back up her white stockings, and straightening her overly puffy pink dress. She carefully sat herself up beside me, all the while her eyes resting upon my uninterested face as I continued to gulp away at the rum. Even the very touch of her gentle, tiny hand sliding its way down my bare chest, slipping under my underpants and gripping hold of my favourite appendage, didn't even make me flinch. I could feel the burn of her needy eyes desperately searching for mine, begging me to engage with her and fill her every desire to be loved. It almost made me want to vomit.

"Not now love" I said pushing her hand away back to her own lap. She sighed disappointedly, not knowing what to do with herself. To stay here any longer would be far too boring for a pirate in search of excitement to bare. I took the last gulp of the rum, and then sat up to dress myself and leave this maiden to pine after me.

"W-w-where are you going?" She said alarmed and panicked, the very thought of me leaving her shocking to her. A little naïve of her to jump into bed with a perfectly handsome stranger, after a little under the table groping. Pretty easy really, which made it more boring. I preferred a challenge.

"It's time for me to go love. People to see, places to go, you know...I am a pirate after all" I bared all my teeth to her in a sarcastic grin, my expression not at all phased by her grim one.

"But, but it hasn't been that long. Can you not stay the night?" She begged. Again I felt the taste of vomit in the back of my throat.

"I wish I could fair maiden, but it's time for me to leave. It's been swell though" I winked, just as the top button of my shirt was fastened. I grabbed the rest of my things and turned to leave.

"Will you call on me again?" She asked. I squirmed. _Why couldn't you have just left quickly_, I chastised to myself.

"Sure" I lied through gritted teeth. I could feel her lips curling into a smile the moment I agreed. A smile that would quickly fade when she finally realised I would not nor would I ever be calling on her again.

"That's wonderful! Just ask for Aurora, that's my name"

"I wouldn't bother giving me your name love, I'm not much good at remembering them" I started to leave again, this time with more haste, but as it turned out not quite _enough_ haste as she began to pester me again.

"But how will you know to find me again, when you call on me?" She whined. If I wasn't such a believer in good form I'd have already slapped the girl unconscious. She was _really_ starting to get on my last nerve.

"Trust me love, I'll know where to find you" And before she could open her mouth again I was out of there like lightening.

True to form all the crew had arrived at the Bay Inn right on time. The Bay Inn was a bitter sweet brewery for me as it was the very place I first met Milah. So it was the perfect place to spend the year anniversary of her passing. The owner of the establishment had reserved us our own table and had even agreed to allow us use of their back yard for setting off the fireworks at midnight. We had, after all, handed over a substantial amount of gold for the pleasure.

"Is it done?" I asked Smee.

"Yes Captain. The display has been delivered to the back, awaiting your command to set them off"

"Good. Here's to you then and Turk wherever that fellow is" I said raising my pint of strong beer to toast with Smee. Turk had gone upstairs somewhere. Probably balls deep in some wench he'd picked up from the whore house. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's the thing captain..." Smee started as he chinked my beer with his but set it down on the table instead of drinking it. "Turks talking to Mr French in the back. He has some..._information_ he thinks you might be interested in" I could tell by Smee's whispered tone that whatever it was, it was something I would want to hear. I gulped down the entire pint and stood up to follow Smee into the back. No point wasting a good beer. We entered a small, cabin sized room, with a few crates of bottles, where Turk was stood talking with Mr French. Smee closed the door behind us, nodding to the owner who was letting us run about the place like it was our own.

"Captain" Turk acknowledged nodding his head. I nodded back and turned my attentions to Mr French.

"I believe you have some information that I might be interested in?"

"I do" He said, clearing the back of his throat.

"Pray tell kind sir"

"Your crew here were telling me earlier that we share a common enemy"

"They were, and we do" I agreed.

"Well I recently discovered something about that pers..._creatures_ whereabouts"

"Is that so?" I felt a rush of adrenaline to my heart at the very thought of knowing the monsters whereabouts. I had tried tracking him down for months and failed to succeed. This was most welcome news.

"Yes"

"Well then if you truly do possess this information what can I give you in return for it?" Everything had a price on it these days. No one ever gave away anything for free, with the exception of the girl I'd left pining for me in her bed this evening. You'd be a fool if you did.

"I ask only one thing. That you allow me to travel with you" He gripped nervously at his cap, awaiting my response. So eager, it was suspicious.

"And why might I ask are you so interested in this creature?" I had to be sure he wasn't after killing him before I did. That was a pleasure I had earned many times over.

"He stole my daughter Belle some years ago. He has held her captive all this time and I want her back and away from that monster!" He cursed, his cheeks flared red with anger.

"A rescue mission. Fair enough. You've got yourself a deal kind sir" I whipped out my good hand to shake his. No sooner had he shook my hand no sooner had the clock struck midnight.

"Time for the fireworks" I said, making my way out back with the others following swiftly behind. I wasn't much for fireworks. They were pretty enough, and I had always enjoyed watching them at the start of every year aboard my ship with Milah. But then again we were always naked together in the throws of passion, so any type of _'display_' would have been enjoyable. But it was only fitting to set them off this year and every year on this day in memorial of my lost love. The rest of the crew watched in awe, cheering and raising their glasses up to the sky. I watched solemnly allowing myself a brief moment of sadness to think of her, and then as the last fire work banged, I raised up my flask and gulped a swig of rum down in her memory.

The following morning we all had returned to the ship to set sail to _his_ destination. Mr French seemed unsure of himself aboard my ship so out of fear of him changing his mind and breaking our deal I was there to great him harmoniously.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger Mr French! Now where are we headed?" He cleared the back of his throat once again.

"Storybrooke"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Storybrooke you say? Well I'm a well travelled man but even I haven't heard of such a place. No matter, I assume you have the co-ordinates to get there?"

"Not exactly" He nervously said.

"What?!" I growled displeased with his answer.

"Where we are going is a realm without magic. Its impossible to sail there without a portal or magic bean"

"So basically what your saying is you've _wasted my time_" I moved in closer to him, towering over him with a seething expression as I looked upon his pathetic face.

"N-N-No" He stuttered, panic written all over his face. "I-I-I..."

"Spit it out Mr French, I haven't got all day"

"I have in my possession a bean that could help us" He finally said. I raised my brow, interest soon filling up inside me once more.

"Well then problem solved. Hand it over" I demanded holding my hand out ready to take the bean.

"The thing is..." He started, searching his pockets for the bean. "It's a petrified bean, meaning it no longer has any magical properties" And just like that I was back to being pissed off.

"Mr French you are testing my bloody patience and I'm not a patient man. So either you better explain to me how this useless bean is exactly going to help us get to storybrooke, or its the plank walk for you _sir_!" I threatened, snatching the petrified bean from his shaky hand.

"Th-There's a legend, of a lake that has the power to return something that once was lost to you. I thought that m-maybe it could restore this bean and get us to storybrooke"

"Aye, that it could. But that lake you speak of is hundreds of miles away from here in the enchanted forest, at least 2 days journey, and last I heard the lake was all dried up"

"Only to those who don't know how to find it's waters"

"So I take it you _do_ know how to find it's waters?"

"Yes" He cleared his throat again. What an annoying little habit he has amongst his many others. "I brought with me a dwarfs pick axe that can cut through anything" He said pointing to his bag of possessions. "Including the ground. If we dig deep enough there should be some waters stored down there"

"Hm" I expressed, pacing back and forth in front of him. "That's quite clever Mr French. How would a simple shop owner know such things? You don't look the adventurous type" I quizzed. This seemed to offend him.

"I'll have you know I used to captain my _own_ ship, before the kings army took us prisoner and blew it up. It was then that Rump...the monster came and offered me a deal. My daughter in exchange for all of our freedom"

"Ah so your daughter wasn't stolen from you, you _sold_ her!" This made me very angry. I was a man of few morals but the idea of selling your own child, or any person for that matter disgusted me. Slavery was a bad mans game, and not one I neither played nor liked. As far as I was concerned anyone who could go to such lengths was fair game. I was about to say out loud "Boys lets skin ourselves a fish tonight!" When he started talking again.

"No, No I would _never, ever_ do such a thing. I couldn't-wouldn't do such a thing. Belle insisted I take the deal. She willingly gave herself up in order to save us even though I begged her not to go, that we'd find another way"

"A stubborn lass I take it?"

"Very. It's one of the qualities I cherish most in her. She's just like her mother was" I could tell by his sad expression the girls mother was no longer living. As sad as that was I really didn't have time for someone else's sob story.

"That's all very sad, but what about this plan you speak off? Are you certain this will work? Because if we sail all that way for nothing I don't have to tell you how _cross_ that'll make me" Mr French swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I swear it will work. I stake my life on it"

"Well then lets get going then shall we. Mullins take this kind gentlemen to the guest quarters. Mr French I'm sure you'll want a good rest before supper and the guest quarters may not be much but its comfortable, and you'll have your own room"

"Yes, thank you Captain" He practically bowed at my feet with respect. I had to applaud his manor. And anyone who treated me with such graces was all right in my book.

"Your most welcome" I nodded my head to gesture Mullins and flashed a brief smile at the man.

That night I left the ship in the hands of my quartermaster Starkey and made my way to my quarters. My bed looked heavenly right about now. I was exhausted and still reeling from the previous day. It took its toll on me no matter how much I tried to mask my feelings away with rum. I was about to undress when a familiar figure came out from my tiny bathroom. I reached to pull out my sword but quickly decided against that when I saw the familiar face staring back at me.

"Hello Killian" She beamed, her stance slightly unsteady as she was unsure on what to do. "It's me Aurora" She said after some time of awkward silence went by. I guess she could sense my uncertainty over her name. She was right.

"What the bloody hell are you doing aboard my ship?!" I asked finally, horrified to find her standing beside _my_ bed, in _my_ private quarters. I hadn't ever expected to see her again and now here she is, hiding like some crazed stalker.

"I thought you'd be pleased" She said in that innocent little voice of hers.

"Did you now, and hows that?"

"I asked about you after you left. Some traveller said he'd heard you were boarding your ship to set sail the following morning. I thought I could surprise you" She said gliding over to me attempting to be seductive but coming off pathetically needy.

"You thought wrong. I don't take kindly to intruders. I told you I'd see you again, but I meant on my own terms"

"Oh" She pouted, backing away slightly. The disappointment washed over her face and her eyes grew watery.

"Oh no, don't do that love. If there's one thing I can't deal with it's a woman crying" But it was too late, she was sobbing. She fell on top of my bed, covering the newly fresh quilt with her salty tears and snot. _Ugh_, I thought, _what a mess of my bed she's making_.

"Here, wipe your tears with this lass" I said with a face of disgust as I pulled out a handkerchief and handed it over to the girl. The girl took the handkerchief and blew her snot into it, still weeping like a little child. I took a large swig of my rum to help dull my senses.

"SMEE!" I yelled out. I couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer of this clingy girl weeping so gravely.

"Yes Captain" Smee answered, bobbing into the room. He took one look at the girl then at me, then at the girl again, his face puzzled.

"Please see to it that this lass gets a room to rest in for the time being. She's a..._guest_ I guess" I said unsure myself. Technically she was an unwanted pest and I ought to make her walk the plank, but I wasn't so barbaric.

"B-but Captain, you put Mr French in the guest room"

"Ah bloody hell!" I cursed slamming the palm of my hand into the wall. I had forgotten about Mr French. "Right well then she will have to take your room for the time being" I suggested. Smee, my right hand man, was the only other crew member to have his own room, if you can call it that. It was teeny tiny, barely fit a bed in it, but he didn't complain. It beats the crews quarters by a mile.

"Captain?" Smee exclaimed horrified at my request.

"You heard me Smee she will take your room"

"B-But where will I sleep?" He whined. I turned and scowled at him, my hand clenching into a fist ready to hit him for his defiance.

"With the rest of the crew. Is that a problem?" I asked but it was a question with only one acceptable response. Smee took his time responding, awkwardly battling with his answer uncomfortably.

"Yes" He lied

"Good. Now hurry it along I want to get some sleep, we've got a long journey ahead"

"Yes Captain. Come on miss" He said grabbing hold of Aurora's unwilling arm and pulling her out of my room.

"Can't I stay with you?" She called out.

"Sorry love but this is my private quarters. I don't share it with anyone" I said with a sarcastic wink and a grin. _Least of all you_, I thought but didn't say out loud.

When we finally got to the enchanted forest we dropped anchor and made our way over to the land. I'd asked Smee to watch Aurora back on the ship. The rest of the crew had found it amusing having such a flouncy lass aboard the ship. I had thought about giving her to the crew as a gift for their dalliances but again, I wasn't _so_ barbaric. Any more weeping of hers though and I could be pushed to those lengths.

It was just as Mr French had said. The dwarfs pick axe dug deep into the ground where lake Nostos had once resided. I stood watching as Mr French dug and dug until finally we reached a source of the lakes former waters.

"Oh thank heavens!" Mr French exclaimed wiping the sweat from his brow and falling to the ground in exhaustion. I would have helped him...if I wasn't so proudly selfish that is!

"Good work Mr French, you've earned yourself a drink fine fellow" I exclaimed, pulling out my flask and pouring him a shot of rum. He reluctantly took it and raised it in a toast.

"Right lads, collect the water and lets be on our way shall we?" I ordered, helping Mr French to his feet. The rest of the crew collected up the waters and made their way back to the boats.

"Right now lets revive this bean shall we?" I said taking the flask of water and dripping it over the bean. And just as Mr French had predicted the bean grew back to itself former glory. "Excellent!" I exclaimed grinning wildly. "That's another drink for you Mr French. Back to the ship we go now lads, we've got a portal to go through!" I exclaimed raising the bean into the air.

"Ay, ay!" The crew cheered in unison. Just as we were about to row back to the ship, Starkey and Black Murphy came running out of the woods holding a cloaked captive. They looked male and they were sure putting up a fight.

"What's this lads?" I called out.

"We found _this_ one attempting to shoot arrows your way captain"

"Did you now?" I said unamused, looking at the retched soul who thought they'd take a shot at _me_! "And just who _is_ this assassin?" I asked. Starkey and Murphy pulled the assassin's black bandanna from their face to reveal a startling surprise. Under all their heavy armour and back cloaking, never did I expect to see such a fair maiden. She had long black wavy hair, and for a woman black hair was a rarity.

"Ah" I exclaimed "forgive me but I wasn't expecting such a _fine_ lady to be underneath that mask of yours" I flirted.

"PISS OFF!" She spat back, desperately trying to wriggle out of the grip Murphy and Starkey had her in.

"Now, now fair lady, is that any way to speak to a devilishly handsome captain?!" I toyed with a strand of her loose hair and grinned coquettishly at her, flashing her a wink.

"Let me go!" She ordered. I let go of her hair and turned to pace back and forth.

"Sorry love but you did just try and shoot an arrow at me, and if theres one thing I cherish more than my fine good looks, its my _life_!" I stopped pacing and looked directly at her, my expression more serious this time. "Now tell us love what's your name?"

"_I'm_ not telling you anything! Let me go now!" The crew laughed at her foolishness.

"No ones letting you go until you _tell us your name_!" I warned. She hesitated for a moment, but realised there was no where else for her to go.

"It's Mulan"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Against my better judgement I allowed Mulan aboard my ship. Then again she was pretty damn hot, and I did enjoy a challenge. She'd make for interesting entertainment during the journey no doubt.

Starkey and Murphy placed her in my private quarters and left me to it.

"Your pretty confident aren't you" She said. I strutted across the room and stood in front of her.

"Always" I said cockily. She let out a disgruntled huff.

"I _meant_ the pure fact that your confident you can handle me alone without backup" She said furrowing her brow.

"Oh well if a threesome's more your thing I think we can come to some sort of...arrange-_ment_" I said suggestively, running my hook across her collarbone. She quickly swiped it away and stood up with anger flaring across her lips.

"_Don't_ touch me!" She growled, though her heavy breathing, and slight flutter in her speech told me a different story.

"Are you sure about that love?" I asked tediously running my hook slowly up her waist and across her nipple which hardened instantly. My grin widened, _she likes it_, I thought. Though she desperately tried to hold her strong expression, her faltering breath and hard swallowing showed how weak she was to my charms.

"Your pirate ways don't work on me!" She stated though there was a hint of disbelief in her own words. She pushed my back and reached for her sword.

"Looking for this love?" I teased, pulling out her sword I had taken from her so easily. "Give that back!" She demanded, her perfectly olive complexion burning red.

"I think I'll hang onto this for the time being. Now, _why_ were you shooting at us?" I asked serious this time.

"Because you were trespassing on the very grounds I swore to protect!"

"Well judging by the fact all of lake Nostos waters have been dried up I'd say your doing a pretty bad job at it" I pointed out. She grunted at me again.

"Shows just how much you know _pirate_" She said, with a nasty bitter taste in her mouth as she said the word 'pirate'. Many people seemed to share the same disdain when it comes to pirates. I haven't the foggiest why...

"Well it makes no difference anyhow, I needed the water in order to reach the destination I have been searching for, for a _long_ time!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to take it. Those waters are more sacred that your _kind_ could ever realise. You took what didn't belong to you therefore I had to make you pay the price for your treachery" She said so noble like. This time I grunted at her.

"Well its a good job you failed. And now your in my custody"

"I won't do a _thing_ you say so either let me go or I'll fight you to the death" She threatened. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Pipe down love, I'm not going to fight you"

"Why? Scared you'll get beaten by a woman?" She taunted. I raised a brow at her, impressed with her bravado. She was clearly fearless and brave, very admirable qualities.

"And how exactly are you planning on besting me without your sword or bow and arrows?" I pointed out. With a hand on her hip she pouted and closed her eyes looking as though she could hit me right now. "Face it love, your here to stay"

"What, as your prisoner?" She asked, a hint of worry flickering behind her eyes.

"Well..." I started, gliding in closer to her again. "There are much more _desirable_ things you could be, don't you think?" I teased, using my hook to slightly pull apart the top of her collar from her cloak. Again her breathing quickened and her lips slightly parted.

"I'm not that easily swayed pirate!"

"Deny your attraction to me all you want fair lady, but at some point you'll be _begging_ for me to fuck you in every pleasurable way you can possibly imagine" I titillated, my face right up close to hers, our lips close enough to touch. I could feel her heavy breath hitting my lips, begging me to kiss her against all her good judgement. But the best part of the game of cat and mouse when the pray is pushing you away even though they want to be caught, was the chase. The longer I could tease and tantalise her the more she'd beg to be caught, and then and only then I would devour her.

"Captain why aren't we just using the bean now to get to this land...storybrooke?" Smee asked impatiently.

"Because dear Smee, without the proper tools we could end up in any old realm, stuck in a land we don't want to be stuck in. Remember the last time we tried to use the bean so carelessly?" Smee nodded, his expression growing grim. I didn't have to say the words out loud, we both knew _where_ I spoke of. Neverland. A place where I lost half my crew and nearly lost my own life. A place so deadly and controlled by the most _treacherous_ demon that ever lived. _Pan_.

"So what tools do you need Captain?"

"There's a golden compass not far from here that will help us reach the destination we seek. It has special magical properties that take you to wherever your heart so desires. Legend states the compass used to be within the possession of the giants before the kings army burnt the place to the ground. The king took what was left, including the compass, and used it to bargain a trade with..._the dark one_"

"But the dark one is in storybrooke is he not?"

"Aye that he is, but his castle still resides here in this land. If the compass does still exist it will be hidden somewhere in his castle. So thats where we are headed"

"Very good captain. What about the girl...Mulan? All the single rooms are taken where shall she stay?"

"With me of course" I said as if that wasn't the most obvious answer. Smee looked disappointed. I knew that given half a chance my crew would have their merry way with her in the crews quarters if I let them. I wasn't so kind.

Later that evening, as we sailed closer to my enemy's previous home, Starkey took the helm and I proceeded to my quarters where Mulan was sleeping. I took one look at her peaceful demur, snoring away in her slumber, and cleared my throat like the cheeky chap I was. She woke with a startle, attempting some kind of defensive stance on the bed. This just amused me further.

"Sorry love did I wake you?" I taunted.

"Have you come to kill me now?"

"Love, if I wanted to kill you do you think I'd wake you first?!" She grimaced at that.

"Then could you at least untie me from this bed"

"Sorry but I can't risk you running about the place, particularly when I'm sleeping, so you'll just have to stay tied up next to me. But I think you'll agree that's a pretty good deal" I winked.

"Ugh I'd rather eat the contents of your toilet than spend the night so close to you" She cursed.

"Oh I do love a feisty princess" I chirped smugly. I was about to undress when Aurora came crashing through the cubby door.

"Killian it's m...What's going on? Whose she?" Aurora questioned stopping cold at the door as she spotted Mulan on my bed. I suddenly felt like I was in some sort of alternate universe Aurora had created. It was as if I was her boyfriend and I was being caught cheating. _Bunny boiler much?_ I thought but darent say out loud. "Who is she Killian?!" Aurora asked more forcefully this time. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Did I say you could come into my quarters as and when you please?" I barked back. After all this was my ship, my room, _my_ rules.

"N-not exactly but I didn't think you'd mind. I thought you liked me but I guess you were just using me"

"The word use is so strong. I prefer a more playful term like _toyed_" I teased.

"Treating women like their your play things! I should have fired that arrow sooner" Mulan spat in disgust.

"Now, now ladies lets not fall out. Your both equally beautiful and I'm a man that loves beautiful things. Let's look at this situation as more of an opportunity for us all to..._get to know_ one another shall we?" I said suggestively. Mulan shook her head in revolt but the way her tongue came out and licked her bottom lip was very telling. She was just as excited as I was. Aurora seemed unsure of herself, stood by the door, battling with the idea of all three of us together.

"You think its just that easy to spout a few flirtatious lines, and mince your words suggestively, but you forget earlier today I tried to kill you!" Mulan exhausted.

"Oh I haven't forgotten love, _believe_ me I haven't forgotten"

"How exactly do you think I'd be willing to sleep with the both of you. I don't even know her and from what I know of you, repulses me. How could you possibly think I'd agree to such a union?!"

"For one very simple fact. I know you fancy me. And you can deny it all you like but the way your licking your lip right now, the way your heart is _pounding_ against your chest tells me that you like me flirting with you. I have a particular talent when it comes to reading women, and baby I am reading you all over. As for you Aurora..." I started running my fingers across her collarbone and watching as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted in the pleasure of my touch. "Well we both _know_ how you feel about me. And you did help yourself to boarding my ship without permission so you must want _something_ from me. And I'm happy to oblige" I grinned running my fingers slowly down from her collarbone to the top of her breast. The two of them together and me was definitely more interesting than the night I'd spent with Aurora alone. She wasn't exactly memorable but to see her and another woman together would be pretty bloody hot!

"She might be willing but I _certainly_ am not. I have far more integrity and honour than that and you'd do well to remember that" Mulan spat, ruining what was beginning to be a hot fantasy of mine. I was far too tired to argue tonight so I sighed and winked at Aurora.

"How about we just _cuddle_ for tonight then...the three of us" I suggested, taking the piss. I wasn't going force Mulan to have sex with me and Aurora, of all my downfalls forcing someone against their will _wasn't one of them_! But I wasn't about to let Mulan go either so instead, with her tied to the bed, the three of us would share my rather large king sized bed, all nestled up tight. I took Aurora by the hand and lead her to the bed where Mulan tried to untie her wrists loose but failed.

"I'll kill you for this!" She threatened. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh fair lady, why do that when there are much _amusing_ fun things we can do?!" I teased, gently placing my lips upon her ear and giving her earlobe a little nibble. A heard a slight moan exhale from her lips though she tried hard to fight it. My grin widened. Nibbling always drove women insane, it was the fastest way to get into their knickers. That and a hell of a lot of rum!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"We've arrived Captain but it looks like there's a group of bandits waiting on the shore. Minimal armour, mostly rangers. They aren't aiming at us, they look more like they want to talk first, but they definitely don't look friendly" Murphy warned me as I placed the finishing touches to my outfit on and made my way to the top deck. I pulled out my telescope and took a closer look at these _men_. There were quite a few of them, enough to take out a few of my crew but not enough to best us. Most of them were too old and worn down though there were a few young chaps with a spring in their steps that could pose a challenge. The leader seemed _particularly_ crafty looking. He wore the same smug look I'd seen many times before any time I looked in a mirror and he had bulging muscles bursting through his white shirt, and green vest. These were no pirates like ourselves, but land folk. The type who knew how to hunt, hide and shoot to kill from a far. It was a risk to carry on heading their way, but a risk I was willing to take given my _desperate_ need for the compass.

"Drop anchor here and tell Turk to round up three of the crew to go with him in one of the boats. I want them to see what these bandits want and scope them out. We need to know whether its safe for us to sail over there first"

"Yes Captain" Black Murphy agreed making haste to give my orders to Turk and drop anchor.

"Starkey!" I called out.

"Captain?" He answered running up beside me.

"Get the canons fired up and ready to shoot if necessary. Have them aimed at the beach behind the bandits so if they decide to run and hide in the trees we'll catch them off guard. Tell our best rangers to get a lock on these lads and be ready to shoot should I give the order. If these lads become in anyway hostile once Turk and his men hit the shores fire at will, understood?"

"Yes Captain, understood" He nodded, making his way to follow my orders. I took out my telescope again and kept close watch on the bandits as Turk and 3 of my crew men sailed over. There was some movement but only from the leader, as he crossed his arms awaiting their arrival. It didn't look like they were prepared to fight just yet.

After an agonising, tense wait, finally Turk and the others had done speaking with the leader and they were on their way back to the ship. The smug smile on the leader only grew wider which only pissed me off more. Who did this guy think he was? _Me_?! Pffffsh! Turk and the others finally reached the ship and were helped up by Starkey and Murphy.

"Well?" I quizzed still keeping a watchful eye of the lads on shore.

"They said they won't fight us unless we attack first. They only want to talk and find out why we've come out all this way. It would seem like their the only ones residing in these parts for miles"

"Hmm" I pondered. "Who is that smug fellow with his arms crossed and that _ridiculous_ green hat of sorts on his head?" I asked intrigued by my carbon copy clone.

"He didn't say but he knows who you are Hook and he's very interested in meeting with you"

"Is he now?!" That made me suspicious.

"What shall we do Captain?" Murphy asked.

"Starkey are the rangers in place to shoot at will?" I asked.

"Aye!"

"Good, you stay behind with them and a few of the crew ready on the canon. Take this" I said passing over my telescope. "Keep an eye out and shoot if the start to attack, but keep the canons as far a distance from me as possible please, I don't want any damage to this body!" I said vainly. After all I was a precious commodity that needed to be protected.

The rest of us made our way over to the shore, all of us on guard in case of a fight. No matter what I was getting to that castle, and nothing would stand in my way. I had to have my vengeance, there was nothing else in this world that mattered more to me than that. And I risked my life for only two things. Love and vengeance.

As I approached the smug man I had seen similarities to myself in, he reached out his hand to shake.

"Captain Hook, its very nice to meet you" He greeted. I studied him for a moment before I took his hand and shook it.

"I'd like to say the same, _if_ I knew who you were"

"My _sincere_ apologies" He said sarcastically, his grin as smug as his face! "The names Hood, Robin Hood" He said taking a bow in pride of who he was.

"Robin Hood as in the merry men Robin Hood?" Smee asked in disgust.

"The very one sir!" He said with another bow and self-satisfied grin. "It's good to meet you to"

"So now that the pleasantries are out of the way, why the royal welcoming?" I snarked.

"Straight to business I see...I like it!" He observed. "Well Hook for several months now these areas have remained abandoned after the wraith attack"

"A _wraith_ attack?!" I interjected, shock searing through my body. I had never faced a wraith before but I had heard tales of those who had. They were deadly creatures, and once you were marked your soul was doomed to be taken by them. Almost impossible to come back from, _almost_. But it required a hell of a lot of power and knowledge to do so, so quite frankly if you got marked by a wraith you were a dead man!

"Yes. The pillaged the locals living in these parts at the time. One by one each villager got marked and their souls taken"

"And yet you merry men seem fine in these parts" I pointed out suspiciously.

"We are fine that is correct" He smiled. "But that's because we weren't around when the wraith attack was at its worst. Now the wraith are held up in the dark ones castle and castle grounds. There are few sightings of them but they are still lurking in the shadows. And my men know better than to pick up strange objects that might mark them. But for those who survived they all left these parts some time ago. My men and I stay close to the shore within the forests shade. We hunt and survive here just fine, and its a couple days ride on our horses should we need supplies so were good"

"Why do you stay in the woods? Isn't it better..._safer_ to find the nearest village?" Smee asked.

"Sure. But we've never been village people. We're born hunters, used to living wild and spending minimal time in villages from place to place when we travel. It's just always been our way. But more importantly than the way I and my men decide to live, how about you tell us why _you_ decided to stop by these parts? Like I said after the wraith attack these parts were completely abandoned and left derelict. I can't imagine why anyone would be interested in a visit. Unless they were looking to die"

"Were here to search the castle for an item we need" I answered simply.

"Well your out of luck then as even before the wraith attack the castle had been completely emptied from top to bottom. No item was left, everything was taken I'm afraid"

"Why am I not surprised?!" I fumed.

"What were you hoping to find anyhow? Mostly all that was left behind by the dark one were useless junk items. Nothing of great value, or with magical properties. I can assure you of that"

"And how exactly can you assure me if you weren't there to see what was taken?"

"The nearest person living in these parts, lives about a days ride away. They were here to witness _everything_. They saw it all. When we were travelling this way from the other village, this person informed us of the situation and warned us not to get too close to the castle grounds"

"Who is this person?"

"She used to be a fairy" He started and suddenly I felt a rush of panic seer through my veins. It wasn't fear, more like guilt. If he said her name, Id have no choice but to run. This beautiful face of mine, couldn't hack the consequences of seeing _her _again. "She goes by the name Nova" He said. _Phew_, I thought relaxing instantly. "Though she can't wield any magic any more, she may have information on an item your in search for. I'll happily send a couple of my men to bring her here but like I said it could take a day or two"

"What do you want in return?"

"Well why don't you start by telling me what it is that you are after?" He asked. I furrowed my brow wondering whether or not to say anything. Part of me knew if I wanted the compass this was my best chance to get it, or at least find out where it was. But there was a big part of me that wanted to eliminate every one of these men and be done with them for getting in my way. For all I knew this _peacock_ in front of me could be lying about the wraith and the castle in order to keep it to themselves. I only had _his_ word they were there, but I couldn't risk it if indeed he was telling the truth. So unfortunately it seemed I had to keep him sweet.

"A golden compass. I _know_ the dark one kept it within his castle, so if its not there someone has taken it and I need to take it back"

"A compass you say? What do you need that for?" He asked further. I could feel my teeth grinding together. It was killing me to have to answer to him.

"To take us somewhere we need to get to" I said cryptically hoping he wouldn't push for further information.

"Well unfortunately I haven't heard of any compass but I will send a couple of my men to bring Nova here. It's best you talk with her. She tends to know a lot of things, so if the compass was there she will know who has it. Wait here one moment" He said going over to two of his trusty men and sending them off into the woods. "It's done. In the meantime would you like some ale and fresh rabbit with us? We caught the rabbit just before you arrived so its fresh to eat" He suggested with a welcoming smile.

"No but thank you. I think we will head back to the ship until Nova arrives"

"Suit yourselves. Well you know where we are if you need anything. We'll send you a signal when Nova arrives"

"Thank you" I said, bowing my head slightly at him and then making my way back to the ship.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Smee asked me when we were travelling back on the boats.

"Hmm I'm not sure but I do know we can't afford not to. Lets wait till Nova arrives and sound her out. We'll keep a close eye on them throughout the night, make sure they don't try anything when they think we're asleep, and be ready to attack back if they do" I answered. The crew nodded in agreement. It was always risky trusting a stranger who knew more about you than you did of them but the need to find that compass outweighed my distrust in others. I just had to hope that this Nova person would lead us straight to the compass because without hope of achieving my vengeance...I don't know what would be the point in me still living would be to be honest.


End file.
